


Marg Sabl

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Id Fic, Laughter During Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Their reunion on Mandalore leads Anakin and Ahsoka both to some interesting new discoveries.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	Marg Sabl

**Author's Note:**

> I’m never entirely certain of Ahsoka’s exact age in season 7, so I tagged Underage just to be sure.

There had been no question of whether Anakin would go to Mandalore—as soon as Ahsoka had asked, he’d known the answer would be ‘yes.’ Past hurt had flared, briefly, but evaporated in the face of the opportunity to see her, join her fight. When he and Obi-Wan had arrived she had been holding herself carefully guarded. But then her walls had come down and their bond had snapped back into place so quickly it had taken his breath away. Then she immediately did again, more literally, as her body had collided with his in a fierce hug. “Missed you too, Snips,” he’d murmured into her montrals.

So much had been the same between them, seemingly effortlessly, but the differences hadn’t escaped his notice. There was a sureness of self that she possessed now that she hadn’t when she left—hard won, he knew. She shined even more brightly in the Force now for it, a glow as steady and gentle as Obi-Wan’s, captivating. It made him proud to stand in her light, and he had told her so; it had made her shine brighter still. Now that the first briefings had finished, Obi-Wan lingering to confer further with Bo-Katan, Anakin took the time to wash the travel off of him before setting out to find Ahsoka again, and some food.

He found the food first and, long used to eating on the go, Anakin was already half-finished his meal when he found Ahsoka sitting on her own in the make-shift mess hall, head canted and eyes closed, a clearly amused expression on her face. It was a familiar posture. Chuckling as he put down his tray, “Still eavesdropping I see.”

Her eyes came open at the sound of his voice. “Can you blame me?” she asked unrepentantly, “Such interesting conversations!” _I’ve missed it._ They were both trying to avoid saying such things aloud, but the sentiment was easy enough to read. “Besides, old habits die hard.” She gave a subtle jerk of her thumb over her shoulder, laughing softly. “Just ask Big Fish over there.”

Anakin huffed a laugh too, shaking his head. “What story is he spinning this time?”

“His latest conquest,” she told him, smirking into her mug. There was steam rising from it’s depths, the wisps of it carrying a faint alcoholic scent. “A sweet togruta girl, supposedly.”

Sobering a little, he tilted a slight frown down at the remains of his stew as he dipped a stale roll into it. “Did he offend you?”

The sound she made spoke more to humor than offense. “Only by the fact that he’s obviously describing a human woman.”

He nearly choked on the sopping bread. “Obviously, huh?” he grinned once he’d finished coughing.

“Well, I suppose she doesn’t have to be human,” Ahsoka allowed, mostly-succeeding at not laughing at her former master, “but she definitely wasn’t a togruta.”

“What makes you so certain,” he asked, making quick work of his bread.

She raised one unimpressed brow—an achingly familiar expression—and made a sweeping gesture over her body. Then, leaning in to speak a bit more confidentially, her features lightened with an amused smile. “Let’s just say he’s leaving out some of the most fun parts, for a togruta.” She produced a dark bottle from under the table and tilted it invitingly toward him; from the look of it, it was one of Sergeant Stills’, he always shared the wealth when he got the chance to brew something. At Anakin’s nod, Ahsoka gave a generous pour into his cup. “Not exactly the type of thing Big Fish would leave out of one of his stories.”

Taking a moment to appreciate the new burn to his caf, he arched a brow back at her. “Well, now you have me curious.”

It clearly wasn’t an answer she’d expected, something she tried to cover with a laugh as she set her chin on her hand. “I’m a little surprised. You never watched any of the holos? Educational or...” her lips turned up wickedly, “otherwise?”

He couldn’t quite tell if it was the liquor loosening her tongue, or just a return to their old habit of one-upmanship; it was definitely a new dimension she was adding if it was the latter. But he had never been one to back down from a challenge. “You know me, Snips—I prefer to learn from experience.”

Her eyes widened a fraction, but she wasn’t one to back down either. Watching the contents of her cup as she gave it a little swirl, “I’m not sure you could handle me, Skyguy.”

At first he wasn’t certain he’d heard her right; that word choice took things out of the theoretical and made them a lot more concrete. But he couldn’t deny the curiosity that she’d only piqued further, or the odd charge between them in the Force. It was new...but not unwelcome. “Is that an invitation to try?”

He felt a moment of indecision from her, and then a curiosity that matched his own. She swirled her drink again, wetting her lips as she considered. Then Ahsoka smiled, sending a spark of electricity with it across their bond. “Your bunk or mine?”

He clinked his cup against hers. “We can go back to my ship.” They both knocked back their drinks before bussing their dishes and making their way out of the mess.

It wasn’t too long a walk; she fell a step behind him as they entered the ship, taking in the interior as she followed him. “I forgot it wouldn’t be the Twilight,” she noted, stopping behind him as they reached the modest crew quarters.

Chuckling, he keyed in the code at the door and stepped through. “She’s different, but still a rescue, so...” He turned to find her starting to peel out of the scant armor plates she wore. “Oh.” Anakin felt a flush of heat start to climb his neck. “Right to it, then?”

She blinked up at him, the plating thudding softly against the floor. “Unless you’re reconsidering?” Another muted noise as her belt followed after.

He shook his head quickly—maybe a little too quickly from the amused look on her face. “No, we’re just moving a little faster than I expected.”

Amusement turned into an outright grin. “I thought you preferred it when things moved fast.” She shucked her bracers next. “What did you have in mind?”

Anakin felt the heat creep up into his cheeks. “Just,” he closed the minor distance between them, slipping his fingers beneath her chin to tilt up her face, “a little more...” She made a small, pleased sound against his lips as he pressed them to hers, opening to him with a soft gasp.

“You’re sweet,” she murmured when she broke from him, leaning briefly into his chest as her hands skimmed down his body, “It’s a nice surprise.”

He cocked a brow down at her, giving a crooked smile despite himself. “What did you think I’d be like?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted lightly, “I didn’t really expect you to say yes.” He heard another soft thump, realized belatedly that she’d undone his belt and let it drop to the floor as she had her own. “That was a nice surprise, too.”

“I always did like to keep you on your toes, Snips,” he told her as she stripped him of his tabard, set to work on his outer tunic.

She turned a playful pout on him as he shooed her hands away from his inner tunic to take up the hem of it himself. Once he’d freed himself of it she nodded toward his bunk, suggested, “How about you keep me in your bed, instead?”

Talk about surprises—she had never been shy about speaking her mind before, but he never would have expected her to be so forward about this. Any retort to that effect he might’ve been about to offer stuck abruptly in his throat, though, as she skinned out of her own shirt.

Ahsoka flushed prettily, deep color swirling down the blue in her lekku to the very tips, and he couldn’t help his gaze following its path. “Come on, Master,” she chided softly, a sudden flutter of shyness breaking through her bravado in the Force to answer his admiration, “We’re not even at the fun parts yet.”

_They’re all fun parts, Snips._ He hadn’t meant to send the thought but realized he had when she laughed as she rid herself of her boots.

Her lekku didn’t hold the only enticing swirls of color on her body, though; her opened fly allowed her pants to ride low, revealing symmetrical streaks of white curling against the vee of her hips. He reached out to trace the pattern, but she caught his hand. “Not just yet,” she murmured, tugging at his own pants with her free hand, “Maybe lose these first?” He huffed a laugh, nodding, but she still held his hand. She briefly caught her lower lip in her teeth at his questioning look. “Would you,” running her fingers lightly over the buckles of his glove, “take this off too?”

“If...” his mouth felt suddenly dry so he swallowed; Anakin had thought he’d leave the glove on, “you wanted me to.”

Maybe because she’d sensed his hesitation, she opened herself more fully to him again. There was an acceptance he’d rarely felt from people who didn’t have similar...modifications to their bodies, a warmth to her curiosity. That same warmth softened her steady gaze as she met his, her voice coming a little breathlessly, “I really would.”

He gave her a small smile of agreement—nodded, too, just to be sure—and her fingers made quick work of opening his buckles before she peeled the leather away from his hand. She radiated reverence into the Force, undercut with something softer, as her touch ran from the port at his elbow to the gold tips of his fingers. “Right,” she nodded back at him and set the glove aside before turning toward the bunk. Quirking a grin at him over her shoulder, she skinned out of her pants before climbing onto the mattress. “Don’t fall behind, Skyguy.”

Shaking his head at himself, he toed out of his boots and got rid of his pants before joining her; immediately she drew him into her arms and into another kiss. Ahsoka gave a pleased hum, nuzzling at his mouth, “Maybe I like your speed, after all.”

Arching into her caress as she ran a hand down his back, “Well, I aim to please.” He closed the distance between them again, wrapping his arms around her to tip her back as he deepened the kiss. There came a brush of contact at his hips, feather-light and lingering...but he could feel both of her hands already, the one on his back, and the other stroking through his hair. When he broke from her he didn’t go far, resting his forehead against hers. “Snips,” he murmured, breath coming shallow, “what’s that I’m feeling?” It was still there, a gentle pressure cradling his hipbones.

He felt her smile against his lips. “The fun parts.” That pressure peeled away and he gasped at the tingle it left on his skin. “Think you’re ready?”

Despite the playful challenge of her tone Anakin could feel a tremor of hesitation from her, so like his own just moments before; he sent her the pleasure he felt, just at being there with her, as he ran metal fingers up her thigh. “More than ready.”

“Alright, then.” Her answering smile made him want to kiss her again but she pushed lightly at his shoulder, urging him to lean back from her as she crooked a knee to open her legs a little more. His eyes were drawn again to the pale streaks and swirls of her natural markings, so many more revealed to him now. The ones at her hips that he’d wanted to touch earlier turned out to be the first in a series, curling sweeps of color that wove together more tightly the further down her body they went until the orange of her skin was completely eclipsed by their pale blue at the apex of her thighs. 

...hadn’t they been white before?

He was shaken from the thought as her fingers came into view, just skirting the marking at her hip. “You should touch them now.”

His hand still on her thigh, he drew it inward now to take her up on her invitation. Now that he could look as he pleased the faint blue—just a little darker now, he wasn’t imagining things—seemed slightly raised from her skin as his fingertips traced the curve of the marking back and forth. “Just this?” he asked, shooting her a quizzical look as his flesh hand took up the motion as well.

“Just easing you in,” she returned. “What was it you always used to say, Master?” She gave a breathy laugh as she remembered the quote she’d been looking for, “This is where the fun begins.”

Once again he found his words drying up as her body began to react. Beneath his touch he felt a sort of pulse as what he had taken for markings began to swell and thicken before rising from her skin. He quickly lost count of them as they moved, unlacing themselves and spiraling slowly open like a sunburst. His voice was hushed when it returned. “It reminds me of those flowers you told me about, from Shili,” he murmured without thinking, a small, awed smile curving his mouth, “The marg sabls, and how they bloom.”

“Yeah,” she covered her mouth with her hand, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a giggle “...a flower...”

The awe shifted from his expression, caught somewhere between shock and humor. “You named a flight maneuver after your...” She filled in the togruti word for him: a low, quavering whistle, followed by a specific shiver of movement from her left lek, then her right. Huffing a laugh, he noted, “I don’t think I can say that.”

“It’s okay to just call them tentacles,” she supplied instead, a shuddering breath escaping her as one of them brushed his metal hand. “Or you can stick with ‘marg sabl,’ if you’re feeling poetic.” She quirked a grin at him as she shifted on the mattress. “It _is_ a flower too, really,” giving in to another giggle, “but you should’ve seen your face.”

A warm flash of his teeth as he gave a bark of laughter, “I’ll bet!” His attention was drawn then by a gentle but insistent tugging at his mechno hand; several tentacles had wrapped around it and were attempting to pull it closer to Ahsoka’s body. His smile widened, and his laughter was softer this time “Are you doing that on purpose?”

Her eyelids fluttered as she shifted again. “Not—” breath hitching, “not particularly...” She watched Anakin as he watched her, a curious sort of appreciation clear on his face and in the Force as one of the tentacles twined around his finger and undulated; she had to swallow down a moan. “You’re not,” her hands clenched in the thin sheet to keep from reaching for him, “...intimidated?”

His expression then was one she had seen countless times, the one he wore when he thought whatever he’d just heard was ridiculous. “Should I be?”

It took her a couple of breaths to get the words out; two of his fingers were wrapped now, the tentacles steadily rippling. “Men usually are,” a soft noise escaped her on a gasp, “in my experience.”

Anakin made a hum of displeasure, before bowing low to reach his entangled hand. “You need better men in your life, Snips,” he murmured, brushing a kiss against one of her tentacles.

The sweep of his breath and the soft pressure of his lips tore a cry from her as she bolted up into a sitting position, nearly knocking into his head. Panting softly, little tremors shook her body as she reached out to carefully disentangle herself from his hand.

Vaguely surprised to find a lack of slick on his fingers as she gently peeled away the tentacles, Anakin was quickly distracted from the observation by the wave of pleasure pooling heavily between them in the Force. “Did you just...?”

Her head dipped a little lower as she finished freeing herself. “Not exactly the demonstration I was planning,” she joked weakly, gesturing to her relaxed tentacles splayed across her thighs, “but they’re very sensitive, once they’re open.”

“Wow.” He breathed the word and she flushed, half-embarrassed, at the wonder she felt from him. But then he gathered her carefully into his side, pressed a kiss between her montrals and held her until the last of her tremors stopped, until that grain of unease had washed away and there was just warm pleasure between them again. 

Slowly she wound her arms around his chest, hooked her hands on his shoulder as she nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. She pressed a kiss there...and then tugged him back to flop down onto the mattress next to her, delighting in his startled squawk. Leaning in, she gave him a sweet, laughing kiss then took a steadying breath. Ahsoka kept her voice quiet. “I still want to be with you, Anakin, if you’re u—” Anakin interrupted her with a gasp as she shifted closer, her hip brushing his hard cock; she blinked at him in open surprise, “Oh.” She dropped a hand between them, a small smile turning her lips as she ran her fingertips along his length. “I guess you are.”

“Careful—” he gasped again, catching her hand as a full-body shudder took him. Stroking her wrist with his thumb in apology, he offered her a lopsided grin, “I’m sensitive, too.”

They both gave in to muted laughter at the absurdity of the situation, laughter that lead to soft touches and languid kissing. Ahsoka was stroking his hair back from his eyes when Anakin felt a, now-familiar, brush against the vee of his hip. He shivered at the tingle that the questing tentacle caused as it moved over his skin, was joined by others; the difference in the feel of them against his flesh rather than his touch sensors was dizzying. “Tell me,” he murmured, his voice gone low and rough, “tell me what I need to do.”

“It’s not too complicated,” she told him, hitching a leg over his thigh, “Just try to stay relaxed.”

_Don’t think that’ll be a problem..._ Anakin sent the thought because he couldn’t speak it, moaning as her tentacles wrapped his cock and guided it inside of her. Smoother than Naboo silk and so pliable, they undulated around him again, slowly at first but growing quicker, and it was only dimly that he realized he and Ahsoka had begun rocking together. 

“Anakin—” There was a flutter in her voice as she said his name; he wanted to hear it again. “I- I want,” she cupped his jaw, touched her forehead to his, “to be inside of you, too.” Ahsoka craned her neck back only far enough to catch his gaze. “Is that okay?”

His head spun, the thought of _more..._ “Yes—“ Inside of her, one of the tentacles gave a sinuous twist, wringing a ragged moan from his lips, “ _Yes!_ ”

Ahsoka braced his shoulders again, drew a groan from them both as her hips pressed closer still to carefully roll them so that she could sit astride Anakin. She remained bowed over him, tangling a hand in his hair as she kissed him again. “Ready?” she asked against his lips. 

Nodding, his eyes pressed closed. He thought to draw up his knee…

But then he felt it, another—far, far thinner—tentacle inside of her, carefully prodding at the head of his cock before slowly working inside. He shuddered deeply at this newest sensation, strange but so good, and opened his eyes to find Ahsoka watching him intently, trembling with the strain of keeping herself still. “Still okay?” she asked.

He nodded again then arched against her with a soft groan when that tentacle began to move, withdrawing slightly before easing back down. The others wrapped around him began to pulse and ripple again, and he knew he didn’t have long. His voice had gone soft and breathy once he could summon it again. “Ahsoka, let me see you. Please—” she shivered as he said the word, “I want to see us.”

This time she nodded before slowly sitting up from him, hands pressing to his thighs as her head tipped back. She was beautiful, the fine sheen of sweat on her skin seeming to glow in the light of the cabin as his eyes traveled the graceful lines of her body to the place where they joined. The delicate splay of her tentacles as they curled against his abdomen; everything seemed so still from the outside, still but for the shallow rise and fall of her chest, the quaver of her stomach. But he could feel _so much_ , the flurry of movement from the tentacles within dragging him to the edge and then throwing him over. 

He might have blacked out for a moment.

Ahsoka’s cry brought him back and, when he opened his eyes, she had pitched forward again, her lekku a pleasant weight draped across his chest. He reached out to stroke one soothingly, as he’d seen her do to herself in the past, and she let out a shaky laugh. The smile she turned on him was soft, but brilliant. 

“You were right, Snips,” he joked quietly after a time, giving her another crooked smile as he stroked her lek again, “Big Fish definitely wouldn’t have left out _any_ of that.”

She snorted, trembling with laughter now as she carefully withdrew herself from him, listening to his small gasps and the hitches in his breath; he seemed just as fascinated to watch the tentacles thin down and weave closed again as he was to watch them open. Between them the Force felt peaceful—full of warmth, and affection. 

His arms came around her immediately as she tucked herself into his side, one hand stoking lazily down her rear lek, and she couldn’t help thinking of how she’d been _wrong_ about something too. There had been a note of truth in her earlier banter, she hadn’t been sure he’d be able to handle her—the few human men she’d attempted to be with previously hadn’t been. Ahsoka had never been more happy to be wrong.

“Could I stay the night here?” She murmured, fingers moving absently over his chest. 

His answer was instant, “Of course you can.” He was as reluctant to see her go as she was to leave, the Force whispered. And it wasn’t just the lingering endorphins that made him huff another laugh, tell her, “Stay forever, if you want.”

He hadn’t really been expecting an answer, let alone the quiet, slightly hesitant one that came a moment later. “Or you could.” She shifted, folding her arms atop his chest and resting her chin there. “When this is all over?” she ventured, “We could stay together.”

His arms tightened around her, and the Force had never felt more with him than when he agreed, “We could.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
